Stubbornly Cute
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Akashi wants to see the lewd face Kuroko makes whenever he plays with himself, but the bluenette wouldn't give in, will Akashi get to see Kuroko's sexy side or not? Basically this is just smut, PWP LOL. this would be a two-shot story so stay tuned. AKAKURO 3
1. Chapter 1

Shun M:

IDK. I'm falling in love with Akakuro, what else can I say? GO GET MARRIED YOU TWO XD

THIS COULD BE A TWO-SHOT. IDK XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB

Warning: PWP. OOC and ugh. I dunno.

***Stubbornly cute***

Facing the wall, Kuroko pouted with his cheeks red and puffed. "I don't want to!" he whined, as he crossed his arms. Akashi sighed softly and shook his head. "You're acting a like you know?" he asked, Kuroko looked at him and made a face; he glared and pouted at the red head that was currently hovering on top of him. "Well, you're being a meanie, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko whined and slightly smacked the redhead's arm.

Akashi chuckled and caressed Kuroko's cheek. "You're unbelievably stubborn." He said. The smaller boy snorted and pinched Akashi's arm. The redhead leaned down and kissed the smaller boy's forehead. "You're so stubbornly cute." He whispered, Kuroko blush a little and shook his head. "No! You're just sweet talking so that I'll comply to your stupid request!" he replied. Akashi chuckled some more and kissed Kuroko's soft inviting lips.

**A FEW MINUTES AGO**

Akashi was spreading wet kisses throughout Kuroko's small frame, the bluenette moaned and whimpered at every touch and kiss that Akashi gives him. "A-akashi ah! More!" he moaned. The redhead was more than ready to comply, he went down further until he was facing Kuroko's half-hard organ. He smiled and kept staring at it making Kuroko uncomfortable.

"Nn. Y-you…d-don't stare at i-it." he whined in a small voice. Akashi laughed a little and traced Kuroko's dick with a finger. "But it's so cute, and hmm hairless." He teased. "Just like a kid's" he added. Kuroko pouted and playfully kicked Akashi's head. "You're such a pervert, Akashi-kun!" he squealed with his face flushed.

"Only for you." Akashi grinned. Kuroko snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Like that makes a difference, idiot." He replied, Akashi raised a brow and suddenly bit Kuroko's knee. "Kya! A-Akashi-kuun!" Kuroko whined, the redhead said nothing but licked Kuroko's knee in return.

"Neh, Tetsuya." Akashi called. The younger boy replied with a "hmm" Akashi grinned and trailed his tongue until it was centimeters away from Kuroko's now rock hard erection. "Let me watch you pleasure yourself."

**OKAY, BACK TO REALITY**

"I'm not doing it!" Kuroko said, half shouting, his face shown complete embarrassment. "But why not? I know you're doing it when I'm not around or when you're at the bathroom." Akashi retorted. Kuroko looked down with his face redder than a tomato. "W-well…it's embarrassing." He whispered, Akashi smiled amused, "But, I heard you calling my name one time when you were doing it at the bathroom." He teased.

"Well, it was an act on impulse okay?" Kuroko answered. "Plus, I can't help it…" he added, almost inaudible. Akashi chuckled and pecked on Kuroko's lips, showering him with kisses, soon, Kuroko was giggling and had his arms wrapped around Akashi's neck, engaging In a heated kiss with Akashi, tongues fighting for dominance to which the redhead had won rather easily. Strings of saliva connected them when they parted for air.

Akashi leaned down to Kuroko's ear, licked the outer shell and nipped on it, then pushing his tongue inside while listening to Kuroko's heavenly moans. "Please? Just this once?" Akashi whispered seductively, grinding his hips with Kuroko's. "I know you wanted to have your release." He added, Kuroko gulped, he felt goose bumps just by having Akashi whisper to him like that.

"Y-you promise?"

"what?"

"t-that, it would be…just o-once?"

"Yes, I promise."

"O-okay."

Akashi screamed victory inside his head, like hell this would be just for once, he's sure that Kuroko's face while pleasuring himself is more than worth it, and he's eager to see it.

"Don't be shy now, Testuya." Akashi smiled, Kuroko nodded as he looked down but he positioned himself on Akashi's lap. He looked at Akashi with lust-filled eyes, he leaned in closer and licked the redhead's cheek, while his hand travelled lower.

Akashi gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to push down the smaller boy and just fuck him hard. Kuroko's tongue was nearing to the redhead's mouth and licked his lower lip. "Akashi~" he moaned. Kuroko's fingers were now wrapped around his own dick and he started to rub it slowly.

His breath hitched when Akashi suddenly pulled him and kissed him.

Kuroko's moans were swallowed by Akashi, he continued to play with himself and now he's going faster, the sounds while he's masturbating turns Akashi even more, seconds later, Kuroko pulled away from Akashi, his back arched beautifully as he came on Akashi's toned abdomen.

Kuroko panted, his face flushed and his tongue licked his half-dry lips. He reached for Akashi but the said man pushed him down the bed. "Akashi~" Kuroko moaned as the redhead started to play with his nipples, the left one was sucked hungrily while the other one was rolled and pinched, Kuroko kept on arching his back and moaning wantonly.

Akashi licked his way down, looking at Kuroko's cum covered cock. He licked his lips and without warning, he took the whole thing inside his mouth. Kuroko yelped and grabbed on Akashi's red locks. His body arched even more, loving the wet and hot mouth that was enveloping him.

Akashi bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue under the tip of the head, lapping the precum that was smeared around it, he moaned intentionally, sending vibrations to Kuroko's cock that made the bluenette squeal in pure delight.

Kuroko was close, Akashi felt it, and with a few more sucks, Kuroko came inside Akashi's mouth, he moaned shamelessly and Akashi swallowed every drop, when he was sure that he swallowed everything that Kuroko gave him, he released Kuroko's cock with a pop.

Licking his lips, he looked at the panting mess below him, he grabbed Kuroko's hair and kissed him fiercely, making him taste his own release, Akashi pulled away with a smirk. "It's my turn to have fun, Tetsuya."

TO BE CONTINUED LOL.

Shun M:

Okay, IDEK, I suddenly felt like I wanted to write something smutty so here, it's a cliffhanger I know, don't worry, I'll post the second part soon :P

Anyway, reviews makes me happy :D

There are other stories that I wrote, and maybe you have some time to read them so yeah. Feel free to look at my other works. Thank you ^_^

I'LL BE WRITING A KAGAKISE SMUT FIC SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shun M:**

Okaaaaay, here's the 2nd and last part of this story XD I'm sorry this came out late :3 anyway, Enjoy!

I don't know when I'll write a rated M story again x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KNB =( If I do, then there would be porn every day because of Akakuro HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

**Warning:** PWP

***Stubbornly Cute***

Akashi had Kuroko beneath him, hands tied on top of his head a blindfold wrapped around his eyes, his lips panting hard and sweat glistening on his skin. Akashi smirked contentedly as his fingers trace the love marks he made on Kuroko. He leaned on Kuroko's ear, licking the outer shell and nipping it. "You look so fucking sexy, Tetsuya." He purred, his voice made Kuroko moan and felt shiver run throughout his body.

Arching his back, he seeks for friction. "A-Akashi-kun!, hurry up, please, I want more!" he whined, Akashi tilted Kuroko's face and swiftly kiss him on the lips, licking Kuroko's soft lower lip, he demanded entrance to which Kuroko obliged willingly, soon, both tongues danced for dominance, not minding the trail of saliva that trickle down their chins, Akashi's hands went lower, his calloused fingers played on those erect nips, twitching, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and index finger, Kuroko moans were swallowed by Akashi and the redhead smirked in return.

He loves Kuroko's moans, his whines, his pleads, he pulled away from Kuroko and adored the sight of the panting mess under him. "Mn, Akashi-kun, more, more~" he moaned seductively, licking his lip as he spread his legs wider, Akashi can't help but to groan, he positioned himself in front of Kuroko so that his erect flesh of meat is in front of Kuroko's waiting mouth.

"Suck me" It was a simple order from Akashi that Kuroko was more than willing to do, he opened his mouth a little, letting that pink flesh lick the wet tip, Akashi gritted his teeth, Kuroko was teasing him, and he knows best that he should control himself or he'd end up fucking the smaller boy's mouth shamelessly.

Kuroko seemed to read what was on Akashi's mind, he sucked the tip slightly before he pulled away, and he bit his lip and moaned. "Fuck my mouth Seijurou." And that was it, Akashi didn't care anymore, yanking Kuroko's hair, the bluenette opened his mouth and Akashi pushed all of him in, Kuroko has low gag reflex so that was a good thing, Akashi moaned lowly, loving the hot and wet cavern, pulling out and pushing in, Kuroko licked the underside of Akashi's thing, making sure to reach Akashi's sensitive spots, it didn't take long for Akashi to come, he released it all inside Kuroko's mouth, to which the younger was eager to swallow, though there are some that dribbled down his chin, both men panted, Kuroko smiled and Akashi swore he can come again seeing Kuroko's flushed face, his come trickling down his chin and his seductive smile. "Fuck Kuroko." Akashi moaned, Kuroko giggled and arched his body once more. "Yes, yes fuck me." He teased; Akashi groaned and pushed Kuroko's legs wider.

"You're going to be limping by tomorrow" Akashi hissed, Kuroko grinned a little. "I'd love that, now take me." He replied, Akashi smirked on how bold Kuroko was at the moment, he'd surely love to see this side of Kuroko again and again.

"You're acting like a whore, you know?" Akashi said, his fingers teasing Kuroko's manhood. "Mnn, ah- y-your whore." Kuroko moaned, Akashi smiled and nodded, leaning in to give Kuroko a chaste kiss. "Yes, and you're only mine, until forever." He whispered. "And so are you Akashi-kun, you're mine only." Kuroko replied.

Akashi lifted Kuroko's legs and placed it on his shoulders, without any warning, he pushed a finger inside Kuroko's wet hole, Kuroko squirmed a bit but relaxed, another finger was added, stretching Kuroko to prepare him for what is next, Akashi managed to put in 4 fingers and had Kuroko moaning wantonly for more. "I've got 4 fingers in and you still want more?" he asked amused. Kuroko nodded his head. "Yes! Ah! I want Akashi kun inside me!" he moaned.

Akashi didn't waste any more time, he aligned his thing on Kuroko and with a small groan, he pushed in, Kuroko arched his back, enticing the redhead to go in further, soon, Akashi's thing was buried deep inside Kuroko. "You can move now." Kuroko whispered.

And with that, Akashi complied, roughly fucking Kuroko, although Kuroko looks so small and fragile, Akashi knows that the younger man wanted it rough and hard, and he was willing to do it to satisfy Kuroko's lust.

When a loud moan came out of Kuroko's mouth, Akashi knew that he finally had hit it, he kept abusing Kuroko's prostate as his hand paid attention to Kuroko's neglected cock, he pumped it in time with his thrusts and after a few more thrusts, they both came, Akashi spilling his seeds inside Kuroko, while the other one came on both of their abdomens, Akashi pulled out, removed the ties and the blindfold.

He hugged the smaller one and kissed his forehead as they both try to regain their breathing, once done; Kuroko blushed furiously and buried his face on Akashi's face. "Nooooo! You made me say such embarrassing words, Akashi-san!" Akashi chuckled and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Did not, you said it on your own." He teased, Kuroko slapped Akashi's chest lightly.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's head and whispered. "I love you Tetsuya." Kuroko giggled and looked up at Akashi, pecking him on the lips. "I love you too Seijurou." He smiled and kissed the redhead one more time. "Next time, I'm going to record our intimate scene and I'm going to show you how sexy your lewd face is." Akashi murmured and a slap on his chest was what he got in return.

.

Shun M:

Holy shit, I did it. XD I FEEL SO PERVERTED NOW *HIDES, LOCKS MYSELF IN THE CLOSET

OMGGUYSTHANKSFORTHEFOLLOWSANDTHEFAVORITESYOUTHINKTHISSHOULDHAVEASEQUEL?


End file.
